


Starting A Family

by FallenStarOf96



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenStarOf96/pseuds/FallenStarOf96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>News from Tenten's doctor gives them permission to start their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting A Family

Neji was sitting at home; he’d just gotten home from mission and was waiting for Tenten to get home from work. When he’d left Tenten had been upset, she was still weak from the injuries she’d gotten on her last mission. She had broken her shoulder, in the same place she had broken at least three times prior. Because she kept reinjuring it the area was weak and the doctor had forbidden her from training and doing any demonstrations in the classes she taught. He’d only been around long enough to see the first week of her mandated rest and she’d been extremely frustrated after the first few hours. In all honesty he was kind of glad he didn’t have to be around and be subjected to her misguided frustration. He’d only get in more trouble for admitting that the doctor was probably right and she really should be taking time off to allow it to heal properly this time.

            Well he was home now and very excited to see her, he always missed her on these long missions. He’d been gone nearly three weeks this time and he was so glad to be back. Technically he was back three days early and he couldn’t wait to surprise her. Looking at the clock he took note of the time, she’d be home any time. He was setting the last of his gear down on the table when he heard the door of their home slide open. He straightened up and waited for her to turn the corner.

            She was beautiful. Her brown hair pulled up into the two buns, the same style she’d sported since they were kids. She claimed it was the only way to get the distracting strands out of her face when she was fighting. Her eyes, chocolate brown in color, were wide in a surprised look, not expecting to see someone else in her home. Her mouth was curved in a wide smile, her excited grin lighting up her face. He saw a flash of the long sleeve magenta top and black pants she was wearing as she dropped the scroll in her arm and threw herself at him. He didn’t know if the small noise she made was from the pain she was probably feeling in her shoulder or if it was an excited noise.

            She didn’t even think, just overwhelmed with the surprise of seeing him, she jumped right into his arms. There was some pain in her shoulder when she tightened her arms around his neck, but it was small and more of a nuisance. She clamped her legs around his waist, hung tightly onto his shoulders and neck and pressed her face into the soft hair on the side of his head. She inhaled deeply; she’d missed the unique smell he had, like the earl grey tea he always drank with small bits of vanilla. She let out a content sigh as she felt him wrap his arms around her to support her as he made his way over to the couch in the small living room a few feet away.

            Neji leaned back against the couch, forcing her to pull back and look at him. She blushed a bit as she realized that she had practically jumped him. Smiling at the blush that formed on Tenten’s face Neji leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips. She quickly deepened the kiss; the last three weeks had been lonely and boring without him around. Neji, ever in control, forced her to slow down a bit by placing his hands on her shoulders.

            “Missed you.” She mumbled against his lips, a soft groan of pain coming from the pressure he was putting on her shoulder. She didn’t care much, too engrossed in what they were doing to care. All she wanted right now was to be close to him. She moved her lips down, kissing a path along his jaw and then down his neck, enjoying the shiver she felt go through him when she kissed his pulse point.

            “How’s your shoulder?” Neji asked, trying to slow his breathing and savor this moment, much to Tenten’s chagrin. “It doesn’t seem as sensitive as before.” Tenten ignored his question, placing a hand on either side of his face and pressing her lips against his, effectively silencing his babbling. She felt his hands slide slowly down her back, coming to rest on her hips, gripping her tightly. She smiled against his neck, believing she’d won the battle of wills.

            At that very moment there was a knock at the door. Tenten froze, making Neji laugh, a rarely heard sound, usually only occurring within the walls of their home. Still laughing Neji untangled himself from Tenten and went to answer the door. She could hear him talking with someone, though she wasn’t sure who. She was frustrated now, and a bit annoyed at how nothing in his voice or actions betrayed what they’d been doing only seconds earlier. While that talent had come in handy before they’d made their relationship official it was a bit disheartening to her. She couldn’t seem to get him to let loose and get a little wild.

            After exchanging a few more words Neji returned to the living room, letter in hand. She beckoned him with a curled finger and what she hoped was a ‘come hither’ look. He came over, sitting next to her on the couch.

            “Here,” he handed the letter over to her, “this came for you, I think it’s from your doctor.” Tenten takes the letter, leaning back against Neji’s shoulder, shifting until she gets comfortable. She rips open the envelope and begins to read the short note, feeling Neji’s eyes on her face while she does.

 

_Tenten,_

_Hello dear, hope you are enjoying this lovely day. I just got word that Neji has returned from his mission, hope you two have a good night. I finished my reevaluation of you shoulder injury and the testing you asked for has just finished. You should refrain from any strenuous training but you may start practicing within limits. As for the tests you asked for, all tests came back with adequate readings. Basically, they show that you are healthy enough to start trying to get pregnant. You may begin trying to conceive as soon as you’d like. My best wishes to both you and Neji. Good luck (and have fun with it)._

_-Healer Konobi._

 

            A large smile broke out over Tenten’s face, gaining a confused look from Neji. She placed the letter next to her on the couch, and then pulled herself into Neji’s lap, facing him with her legs resting on either side of his hips. Neji still had a confused look on his face, but patiently waited for Tenten to explain. Tenten placed a small kiss on Neji’s nose and then explained.

            “Remember what we talked about before you left for your mission?” she asked knowing full well that he did, the split-second of panic crossed his face to prove it.

            “Yes, Tenten,” he began sternly, “and I told you we needed to think it through and do some preparation before we go on acting on impulse.” Neji wanted this too, but Tenten’s eagerness made him uneasy. What it something went wrong or she got hurt, or she could end up resenting the whole thing. He needed her to be absolutely sure before they did anything.

            “Neji,” she started, slowly stroking back a few of his loose strands of hair, “I did a whole bunch of thinking, and research, and this note is from my doctor, she says I’m healthy enough to begin trying to conceive. Neji I thought about this the entire time you were gone, I want this. I just don’t know if you do.” There was a sadness and uncertainty in her eyes as she waited for Neji to speak.

            Neji looked at her with a level stare, determining whether he believed her or not. He didn’t like the fact that she looked so worried about his reaction. Although he didn’t show emotions well, too many years of burying them deep, he was overjoyed with the fact that she wanted to have kids with him. He never thought he’d ever want kids, after the way his clan makes servants out of the minor houses, but Hinata had renounced him as a guardian when she married Naruto, freeing him of his servitude. Now he wanted a family of his own, his children would not be subjected to servitude as he had been and he would raise them after his own ideals, and Tenten’s.

            A small smile graced his lips before he moved, too fast for Tenten’s franticly worried mind to process. In seconds he had claimed Tenten’s lips, his hands pulling her tight against his body and squeezing her tight. This passionate kiss was a surprise to Tenten, never had Neji been the passionate one in a kiss, and this reaction calmed her uneasy feelings instantly.

            Pulling back for a breath Neji whispered, “Let’s start a family” in a cheeky tone and with a playful gleam in his eyes. Tenten had never seen him so…so loose, it was incredibly sexy and made her shiver. Trying to speak through their once again connected lips Tenten attempted an agreement, but it was only heard as another moan, accompanying the others.

            In a few short minutes both Neji and Tenten had stripped of their outer clothes, left only in their underwear, and were once again a tangled mess of limbs perched precariously on the small couch. Neji was holding himself up above Tenten, his biceps bulging at the effort. Tenten had her legs wrapped around his lean waist and was running her fingers through his thick locks of hair while he peppered kisses on any open space of skin on her face and upper torso. He pulled back a bit, breaking their skin on skin contact and earning a whimper from Tenten, and looked down at the flushed girl beneath him.

            Her hair had fallen out of her buns and was fanned out around her head while her bang stuck to her damp forehead. Her eyes were clouded and intently watching him. Looking further down Neji saw that she was wearing a normal bra and panties rather than the athletic wraps she normally wore. It was a silvery blue color, with a lacy fringe along the edge of the cups, it pushed her cleavage up and with her heavy breathing she looked like a goddess. She caught him staring and blushed, the red tint coloring her cheeks extending down to her chest. This was the final straw; Neji smirked as his hands slid behind her, easily unhooking the garment that was obscuring such a lovely view. He threw the garment off to the side, adding to the growing pile of clothes littering the floor. He rested his head in between her breasts, kissing along the valley as his hands moved down to her panties. He could feel that they were just as lacy, with thin strings holding the sides together, and with a quick jerk of his hand he snapped the one side, doing the same to the other. He threw the destroyed panties to join her bra as his hand moved to cup his prize.

            She jumped in surprise when his cold hand touched her warm center, shivering at the contact. Neji gave the valley of her breasts one final lick before trailing down towards her center. Tenten was shaking in anticipation; his breath so close to her center had her writhing. Neji kissed her thighs on either side and nipped at the skin that connected her leg to her pelvis, eliciting moans from above his head.

            “Neji. Please-“ she whined, cutting off when she felt his tongue like her from top to bottom. The rest came out as a loud moan. Neji enjoyed her sweet taste but his blood was rushing to a different part of his body and he needed relief soon. Keeping his mouth on her center he removed his own boxers, his erection rock hard from the display before him.

            Tenten whined when she felt Neji lift his mouth from her center, but that quickly changed into a moan when she felt him push into her center. He was so long and hard, he filled her up completely, and she gripped him tightly. Once he was fully sheathed they both let out a breath from the erotic feeling of being connected. But it didn’t last long; Tenten was immediately squirming, trying to get release form the pressure that had built up in her body. Neji nearly lost it then, they hadn’t been intimate like this in weeks thanks to his mission. But he regained control and began thrusting, hammering really, into her. With each movement she let out a gasp and clenched her muscles around him, squeezing. They moved together like a well-oiled machine for a few minutes, both getting closer and closer to the edge. Their orgasms hit moments after each other, a few choice curse words coming from Neji and an enthralled ‘yes’ coming from Tenten. Neji moved in and out a few more times before nearly collapsing on top of Tenten.

            After taking a few minutes to catch their breath both ninjas locked eyes once more before sharing a soft and tender kiss. Neji pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered them, enveloping Tenten in his arms as they both started drifting off to sleep.

            “There’s no going back now” Tenten whispered into his neck, content. Neji smiled down at her, a true genuine smile breaking out on his face. He gave her a small kiss on the head before replying.

            “Wouldn’t want to.”  With that they both drifted off to sleep tangled up in each other.

            It was only a few weeks later when Tenten visited her healer again, her period was nearly a week late now. They shared a few words before Healer Konobi used her jitsu to check for the presence of new life within her. Tenten sat there while the healer worked, chewing on her lower lip. When the healer finally finished she wrote something on her clipboard with a very serious look on her face. Fearing the worst Tenten started to shift nervously in her seat.

“Well,” Healer Konobi started, a small smile on her face, “you two certainly work fast.”

                                                               


End file.
